


The Lights of the City Are Too Heavy (too heavy for me)

by sterek_halinsking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe- No Hale Fire, Ballet, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hale family - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Music, Oblivious!Derek, Pack Night, dance competition, i can't tag, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_halinsking/pseuds/sterek_halinsking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret. Well a secret he has only told his father and Scott, he hasn't told the pack. He's afraid of what they'll think of him. Stiles is a dancer, well to be precise a ballet dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights of the City Are Too Heavy (too heavy for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I have made my return with another Sterek feels fest. Songs credits to Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance and Panic! At The Disco... 
> 
> All mistakes are my own 
> 
> please kudos and comment!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at sourwolfhxlinski  
> <3 <3 
> 
> (Rated teen and up for make outs and language)

Stiles sat in his room in front of his computer. He was supposed to be writing his Econ. assignment as it was due in a week but he just couldn't focus. He was waiting for a letter to arrive. He had auditioned to perform in California's Ballet Production. Ballet dances from around America performed there. Only the best of the best got in. Scott had coaxed Stiles into auditioning. So he did and the letter telling you if you got in or not was arriving today. How the hell was Stiles supposed to focus on Econ?!   
'Stiles! Mail is here!' His Dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Stiles flung himself out of his room and ran downstairs. He grabbed the letter from his Dad and tore it open. 

Dear Mr. Stilinski,

We are pleased to inform you that your audition into CBP has been accepted. You will be required to have a routine completed by the 20th of July. You will then perform your routine in front of the CBP directors. If your routine is good enough you will perform at all production nights. 

Congratulations and Good Luck

Bianca Morrel, Head Director at California's Ballet Production

Stiles started jumping up and down. He was holding the letter to his chest and he was smiling like a dork. He screamed excitedly and gave his Dad a hug.   
'So I take it you got in?' He handed his Dad the letter and waited for him to read it.   
'What days will you be rehearsing?'   
'Well since the 20th of July is in 3 weeks I think I will be rehearsing every Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons. Then probably all day Saturday.' Stiles' brain was whirling a million miles an hour. He was running through ideas of what he could do and what songs he could dance too.   
'I'm gonna go tell he Scott.' He ran upstairs and grabbed his phone. He called Scott and when he answered Stiles told him everything.   
'Oh my god! Stiles this is amazing! I knew you could do it!' Stiles could imagine Scott grinning like a maniac.   
'I know buddy! It's so exciting! I'll be rehearsing Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons and all day Saturday's.'   
'Dude, that'll be hard to do, but if anyone can do it you can. Look Stiles, you are going to need to tell the Pack soon.'  
'I know, just not yet okay. I'll tell them when I'm ready,' Stiles looked down at the floor. He wasn't having this conversation now. 'I need to go but I'll see you later.'   
'Bye Stiles.' Stiles hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. He smiled to himself as he sat down on the computer chair. He was excited to start dancing.

 

It's been a week since Stiles got the letter from CBP. He stood in an abandoned warehouse that his father told him to practice in. He loved practicing in the warehouse but it was close to Derek's loft and he was scared that Derek was going to find him practicing in there. He doesn't know how he would explain it to Derek. He embarrasses himself a lot in front of Derek, he doesn't need to add this on top. He's only told Scott about his crush on Derek. Lydia and the others probably guessed by now. It was 7:30pm and the only light source he had was the lamps he placed around. He decided to practice once more. He hit play on his iPhone. 'Golden' by Fall Out Boy started playing and Stiles began practicing his routine. He loved the rush he got when he danced. He leaped, spun and twirled his way around the room. He felt the sweat dripping down his bare torso as he ended the dance. Once the song finished Stiles collapsed onto the ground and took deep breaths. He laid there looking at the ceiling while the rush of dance wore off. He finally sat up and packed up his stuff he threw on some board shorts and a Batman t shirt. He took of his Ballet shoes and slipped on his Converse. He then picked up his bag and switched off the lamps. It was pitch black so Stiles used his phone torch to find his way out. It was 7:45. Stiles drove to Derek's house, he was starving and he knew Derek had some food. He parked the Jeep behind Derek's Camaro. He jumped out of the car and walked up to the front door. He was about to knock when Derek opened the door. He was wearing a black Henley and some really well fitted jeans; which didn't help Stiles' crush whatsoever.  
'Hey Derek! I was just wondering if you had any food? I mean I was just driving past and I was hungry so…' it wasn't a lie and it wasn't the truth either. Hopefully Derek didn't notice.   
'You have a kitchen at home.' Derek said flatly. Stiles sighed.  
'Can't we just hang out? I mean I was out all day and I drove past your place and thought why not?' Stiles was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. This time Derek sighed.   
'Come in.' Derek stood back and let Stiles in. Stiles shot Derek a smile as he entered the loft. Stiles immediately went to the kitchen and pulled out a chocolate bar from Derek's fridge. Stiles opened the chocolate as he watched Derek move around the lounge room picking up some unwanted items.  
'Derek? Who the fuck was at the door?' A girls voice wandered down the hall. Stiles' heart dropped. Did Derek have a secret girlfriend? Stiles placed his rubbish in the bin and moved briskly into the living room. He then saw the said girl walk into the living room wearing a singlet and loose shorts. Stiles' eyes widened. She was stunning, she had long dark hair and piercing brown eyes. Stiles looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow.  
'My sister, Laura. She got into town an hour go. Laura, this is Stiles.' Derek sat down on the lounge chair. Stiles felt everything click into place in his head. His sister! God not his girlfriend.   
'So you're Stiles?' Laura and Derek shared a look. Stiles took a seat at his usual spot by the window.  
'Oh, we have so much to talk about!' Stiles got comfortable. 

'Bye Laura!' Stiles shouted as he left Derek's loft. Laura was awesome, nothing compared to Derek. Though Stiles loved it when Laura and Derek spoke about their family. You could see Derek smile at the memories and that just made Stiles' heart squeeze. Stiles heard footsteps follow him as he walked to the Jeep.   
'Hey sorry about her.' Derek muttered. He had caught up with Stiles and was walking side by side with him.   
'Nah she's cool.' Derek snorted a laugh at Stiles' response.   
'She really isn't.'   
'Oh c'mon, you're just being jealous.' Stiles smiled and nudged Derek with his shoulder. Stiles could practically feel Derek roll his eyes. They reached Stiles' jeep and he leant against his car door. Derek stood in front of him with his hands shoved in his pockets.   
'Thanks for the food. And the hang out time.' Stiles smiled at Derek.   
'All good. Thanks for keeping me company.' Derek responded. They stood their just looking at each other for what seemed hours. Stiles couldn't place the look Derek was giving him but Stiles was mesmerized by Derek's eyes yet again. The way the green and blue reflected of each other and the way the gold stood out on its own. It was an ocean and Stiles was drowning in it. They were snapped out of their reverie when it started to rain.   
'Oh! God okay, See You Sourwolf.' Stiles waved pathetically and stumbled into his Jeep.   
'Bye.' Derek walked back into the house and Stiles drove home. When he arrived home he sat in his car for a bit. God, what was he going to tell the pack for the next couple of weeks. His rehearsals were long and he just didn't have the time at the moment. Stiles sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He could get away with the school excuse for a while but not for long. Stiles shook his head and jumped out of the car, he grabbed his gear and walked inside.   
'Hey Dad! I'm home.' He called out.   
'Stiles! Hey, just getting ready for an overnight. You weren't at practice that whole time we're you? You were supposed to finish over an hour ago.' His Dad was putting his cases into piles and putting them into separate boxes.   
'No. I went over to Derek's for a bit.' Stiles felt his cheeks burn. He watched as he Dad smirked down at the table. He was never going to escape the teasing, so he left before it started. He kissed his father's head and gave him a goodbye before running up the stairs. 

Stiles walked into the abandoned warehouse for practice. He had 2 weeks until his live audition and he was petrified. He set up the room for practice and hit play on the music. Halfway through his routine he screwed up a turn and fell onto the ground. Stiles groaned and rubbed his knees and arms, great just what he needed. He grabbed his phone and paused the music when he noticed his messages icon, he had 20. 

Red Head Beauty Queen: pack night tonight! Show up at loft at 6:30 :)   
Red Head Beauty Queen: or not.  
That Scarf Guy: dude. It's pack night. You're pack. Where are you?  
Scotty McBro: yeah the school work thing didn't work. Everyone is worried… I'll try something  
Scotty Bro: told them u texted me and u r doing stuff with ur dad.  
Queen Archer: missing you stiles. Hope you can come to next pack night :(   
Cat woman: where the fuck are you batman? I hoped you could postpone dad stuff.   
Kitsune Kira: Have fun with your dad. I'll see you at school later  
Sourwolf: you said you would be here when we were talking to laura.   
Sourwolf: dammit stiles. When are you gonna be back?  
Sourwolf: be here next week.   
Unknown Number: it's laura. Sorry you couldn't make it but Jesus Christ derek looks like he is going to murder a family of orphans. See you when I see you next.   
8 Missed Calls from Sourwolf.  
Stiles sighed at his phone. He felt bad for not being there but he needed the dance practice. He sent a group message out to apologize 

Hey guys! Sorry for the absence you know doing stuff with dad. Hope I can make it next week! Hope you guys have fun. 

Stiles threw his phone in his bag and started up his music again. He felt the familiar buzz he got when he dance, he was filled with the rush of happiness and the familiar movements of the dance took over. He finished the dance and took a sip of water. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Stiles ran his dance through and through and he was tired and sore. He collapsed to the ground near his bag and massaged his legs and arms. As he laid there he felt drowsy and right now he was incredibly comfortable. His Dad was on night shift and he didn't have school tomorrow, so what the hell. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to incredible heat, blinding lights and a ringing phone. Stiles rubbed his eyes and yawned as he sat up. He was still in his dance gear and he was incredibly hot and sweaty. He reached over to his bag and grabbed his phone.   
'Hello?' His voice was croaky and dry.   
'Stiles, where are you?' Derek's voice came through the other end sounding a tad pissy.   
'Uhh…why?'  
'We have a pack meeting!' Shit, Stiles had completely forgotten about that.   
'I'm coming now!' Stiles lied, he heard Derek huff and his phone hung up. Stiles shook his head. He threw on some jeans and a shirt that read 'batman is cooler than you' chucked on his sneakers and collected up his stuff on the way out of the room. As he walked to his jeep he ran his hand through his already messy hair. He threw his bag into his jeep and shut the door. Stiles drove the jeep through the forest. He loved this forest, well apart from the supernatural(he loved some of them too). Stiles finally made it to the loft, 10 minutes late. He opened the door and was greeted warmly by the pack. Derek was making scowly eyebrows but Stiles knew Derek was happy to see him. He hugged them all one by one, except Derek. He couldn't hug Derek not with a crush like his.   
'So what is the discussion of today?' Stiles asked, looking up at Derek.   
'Laura. Pack hasn't met her yet.' Stiles nodded and sat down on the couch next to Lydia, She smiled at him. The front door opened and Laura stepped in wearing a mini skirt and a plain white singlet. Her hair was braided and she had sunnies on her head.   
'Introduce me Der, I wanna meet them.' She raced over and stood next to Derek. Derek moved down the pack line and introduced Laura to them. They all seemed to love her.   
'Nice to see you again, Stiles.' Laura said when she got to him. She leant in and hugged him and Stiles squeezed her shoulders.   
'You too , Laura.'   
'How do you know Laura?' Scott piped up. Oh this was gonna be fun to explain.   
'I was at Derek's the other night getting food and boom, Laura.'   
'Why were you getting food here?' Lydia asked raising her eyebrow.  
'I was near the area and I was hungry. Anyway what else is of importance in this meeting?' Stiles changed the subject pointedly avoiding Derek's eyes.   
'Well we were just talking about how you have hardly been going to meetings and pack night,' Stiles' phone vibrated and Derek glared at it. 'We were just worried about how you have been smelling differently lately.' Stiles' phone vibrated again and this time Allison spoke up.  
'Is there a girl involved?' Stiles' nearly choked on air. His phone vibrated again and he just laughed.   
'1. Sexual orientation doesn't swing that way and you should all know that. And for the record no, no there is no one I am getting "involved" with I'm just busy at the moment.' As soon as he said it his phone vibrated again. This time he checked it and his Dad was texting him to come home as it was a CBP emergency. Stiles got scared then, he hoped they hadn't decided to pull him out or it had gotten cancelled or something like that. He looked up and tucked his phone away.   
'I gotta go.' As he ran out the door he heard Derek asking for him to wait. As much as it hurt him to leave he needed to get home. Stiles ran to the jeep and started the engine, as he pulled out of the driveway he saw the pack standing there confused. 

Stiles ran into the house and saw his Dad watching TV in the living room.   
'Stiles! Letter is on the table, sorry for reading it…' Stiles nodded and grabbed the letter off the table.

Dear Mr. Stilinski,

Your live audition will be on Monday at 3:30pm. We have moved your audition forward as people have dropped out of the competition.

Sorry for the inconvenience!

Bianca Morrel

Stiles sighed in relief. He didn't get kicked out and the show wasn't cancelled. He placed the letter back on the table and smiled. His dance was near perfect, he would just practice it tomorrow for extra rehearsal. His phone started vibrating. Derek was calling him.  
'Hello.'  
'Stiles! You just left. What the hell! We were having a pack meeting, I know you said there wasn't anyone involved but no one responds to a text like that unless there was someone.' Derek was fuming and Stiles could imagine the look on his face right now.  
'Okay first. Assumptions, man. Stop with the assumptions. And secondly it was my Dad, I just had an emergency at home.'   
'Is everything okay?' Derek's voice suddenly sounded worried. Stiles chuckled to himself, Derek's emotions really could change drastically.   
'Yes, everything's fine. Don't worry about it. Now when is the next pack meeting being held?' Stiles asked.  
'Monday after school.' Stiles' stomach dropped, of course this is the way the world works.   
'What will we be talking about that night?'   
'Next pack night and just running down again on how the supernatural around is going, well basically if anything is planning to kill us again.' Stiles heard muffled laughter in the background.   
'Okay. I'll try and be there. I've gotta go though. Bye!'  
'Bye.' Stiles hung up and sighed. He knew he wouldn't make it. 

Stiles had practiced all day Sunday and he had skipped school today for extra practice. Besides, he was on top of his grades. Stiles was walking down the path when Laura ran up to him.  
'Stiles! Hey, are you free this Friday. I'm planning pack night so I just need numbers.' Laura was smiling at him and Stiles felt bad as he couldn't agree to Friday.   
'Sorry, Laura. I'm busy that night.' Stiles genuinely felt bad, especially when Laura pouted.   
'Okay. But we have to catch up later then.'   
'It's a promise.' Stiles waved her goodbye as she continued down the path. It was 3 and Stiles was walking into the CBP center. His jaw widened in shock, there were dancers everywhere. The walls had photos and paintings of dancers and traditional ballet plays. He walked up to the reception.  
'Hello! What is your name?' The lady was smiling at him. She looked familiar but Stiles' had never seen her before. He shook his head slightly.   
'Uh, Stilinski.' He wouldn't say his first name. The lady clicked her mouse and looked at the screen confused.   
'Um, Ge- Ye- Uh, Stilinski there we go.' She handed Stiles a pass and pointed him in the right direction.   
'Thanks…,' Stiles looked at her name tag, 'Cora! Thanks Cora.' He smiled and waved at her as he walked away from the reception. He walked passed dancers and ended up in a room at the end of the hall. There were two other male dancers inside stretching. They ignored Stiles and continued stretches. He looked around the room and moved the far corner. He placed his gear down and looked at his pass. He was auditioning at 3:30pm and was allowed 10 minutes time of audition. He was auditioning in half an hour. Stiles took in a deep breath and took off his hoodie, he changed his clothes and left on his ballet pants, which were skin colour. He put on his skin colored ballet shoes, they were worn out and had some holes in them but he had them since forever. He stretched and prepared himself mentally. 30 minutes later Cora knocked at the door.   
'Stilinski, you're up!' He stood up and shook his hands out. He followed Cora out to the main stage.  
'Good Luck.' She whispered as she shut the door behind her. He walked onto the stage and saw 4 judges sitting there. An older woman with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked like Cora. A darker women with brown eyes and a stern face sat next to her. A girl with dark brown curly hair sat next to her, she had bright red lipstick and was leaning forward in her seat. The last judge was a man with blonde hair that was messy.   
'Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.' He said firmly.   
'Hello Stiles.' The woman with long black hair said, 'My name is Talia and with me I have Bianca, Jennifer and Mark.' Talia introduced the judges next to her. Stiles gulped and he took a nervous breath.   
'You may start when you are ready.' Bianca said. Stiles positioned himself on the stage a couple seconds later the music began.   
He started to dance. 

0o0 

Derek checked his phone. It was 3:45 and Stiles was still not there. The pack meeting had started over 10 minutes ago and Derek was starting to get annoyed at his antics of being late.   
'We are just going to start without him.' Derek sighed. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, Kira, Scott, Lydia, Jackson and Laura gathered around him. Lydia pulled out a notebook.   
'Okay so, updates on supernatural creatures?' She looked up at the pack and Scott answered.   
'The Harpies and Sirens were killed immediately and as for any other creatures there is no other ones to be aware of. Territory is good as well, at the moment everything is good with good old Beacon Hills.'  
'Perfect!' Lydia writes something in the notebook and places it back in her bag.   
'Now, I have a perfect idea for pack night on Friday.' Laura smiled at everyone and produced 10 tickets from her bag.   
'These are tickets to the ballet performance on Friday night. Provided by Cora and Mum as they work there. I asked Stiles if he was free that night and he said no. But how does it sound?' Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, Scott looked a little worried but agreed never the less. Derek's heart sunk at the thought of how Stiles wouldn't be there with them. He missed him. Laura had picked up on Derek's feelings towards Stiles the other day. She was know sending him a knowing smirk from across the room. Derek huffed and took a ticket from her. He knew Laura would have gotten the tickets from Cora and Mum, Derek had caught up with them last night. They were all in town for a visit and so they could hold the Ballet production they do every year. Derek will admit he goes to every one as he is a sucker for dance. He has serious respect for what they can do. Derek got up and walked to his room, he stored his ticket in his wallet. He went down to the kitchen and grabbed out a glass. He poured water into it and watched Laura interact with the pack. Laura laughed and joked with them, she fit in with them kind of like a puzzle piece. It just wasn't the same with Stiles around.  
'Hey.' Derek turned around and saw Scott leaning against the bench. Derek raised his eyebrows.   
'I know you miss him.' Derek's face must have done something because Scott just laughed and said, 'perks of being an Alpha.'   
'I miss his presence. I'm really worried about him. He hasn't turned up to pack gatherings in a while.' Derek frowned as he said that sentence. Was Stiles distancing himself from the pack?   
'I know. He has been really busy lately. But after next week I'm sure things will go back to normal,' Scott smiled and went to walk out of the kitchen. He stopped next to Derek and put his hand on his shoulder 'And I know how you really feel about him.' Derek's eyes widened and Scott chuckled exiting the kitchen. Derek clenched his jaw it was bad enough he liked someone who didn't like him back, but it was worse having his best friend know. 

0o0

Stiles finished his routine. He felt his heart beating rapidly he took a deep breath and repositioned himself to a standing position to hear his critiques.  
'Stiles, that was amazing! We have seen many performances today but yours stands out because you put your heart and soul into it. I could see by the way you expressed the movements that you have a passion for dancing.' Talia spoke with a small smile in her face and a Stiles couldn't help but smile at her comment.   
'Honey, do not doubt your dancing ever again. It is obviously a talent you have and a passion held dearly to you.' Mark spoke up from the opposite end gave Stiles a large smile.   
'Well it was good but it could have been better.' Jennifer said from next to Mark, the other judges looked at her horrifically.   
'I mean I could do better but you know it was still good.' The other judges rolled their eyes and wow, Jennifer was a bitch. Bianca cleared her throat and Stiles focused on her.   
'Stiles can I say you have amazing talent! I agree with Talia and Mark but can I ask a quick question?' Stiles nodded 'I felt the emotion coming off you but I couldn't place it would you mind telling us what it is?'   
'Personal experiences on being ignored and having self-esteem issues but also the fact that I am in love with this amazing guy and he doesn't feel the same.' Stiles' gazed dropped to the floor and he bit his lips nervously.   
'Well Stiles, I think it's safe to say that you will be performing at the California Ballet Production. Congratulations!' Talia gestured him forward and she shook his hand whilst giving him an envelope.   
'Thank you!' Stiles said joyously and he exited the room. As soon as he walked out he screamed happily whilst jumping up and down. When everyone looked at him he stopped, apologized and silently fist pumped the air. 

0o0

Derek was standing with the rest of the pack outside of the ballet theatre. He was waiting for Laura to get back with Cora so they could get in quicker and skip this damned long line. Derek looked over at the pack, who were joking around as usual. As it was a formal event the guys were all wearing tuxedos (including himself. It took a lot of persuasion from Laura, even a little blackmail). Erica was with Boyd and was wearing a long red gown with a gold necklace, the red dress had a red split at the leg and her blonde hair was in her usual curl. Allison was wearing a knee length white dress with a black belt, her hair was in a ponytail. Kira was next to Allison wearing a black and red striped dress that went down to her knees, her hair was pushed to the side and she had a red headband in. Scott and Isaac stood together making jokes about something or other. Next to them was Jackson who was listening to Lydia. Lydia was wearing a short white dress with her hair in a high messy bun. Laura was standing next Lydia wearing a short black dress with her hair tied into a plait. Derek felt extremely out of place, he was not used to NOT having Stiles here. He wished he was here so he could talk to him and tease him and laugh with him. Derek just wants him. Derek thinks of how Stiles would laugh with his whole body and his eyes would shine whilst his cheeks would form small dimples. He is brought out of his thoughts when Cora nudges his sides.   
'Hey Cor!' He says smiling.  
'Hello there Der! You are looking so out of place in that tuxedo. It's actually kind of funny!' She snickered and laughed when Derek glared at her.   
'Now now Cora, leave him alone your brother looks handsome.' His Mum walked up behind Cora and smiled fondly at them.   
'Hey Mum,' Derek gave her a quick hug 'So I guess I should introduce you to the pack.' He told her their names and that one of them wasn't here. She greeted them all and gave them a gesture to follow. Derek followed the pack and he shoved his hands into his pockets. They walked past multitudes of people, it was going to be packed tonight. Derek grabbed the performance order list as he walking into the theatre. They handed their tickets to Cora and they were sat down in the third row. The third row was the best row to watch from. Derek looked down at the performance schedule and saw 15 performances and bows. Derek knew that they always did performances in order of how good they were. The last performance always got standing ovations. Today the last performance was called Golden, Derek assumed it was the song title as they often were. The theatre was filling up and Derek could feel the anticipation. 30 minutes later and Derek watched his Mum waltz into the stage.   
'We have an amazing performance set up for you guys tonight. Of course, we can't give ourselves credit for the choreography. This year the performers have created a performance themselves and we chose the best ones to be performed. I would like to thank everyone for coming and of course to my wonderful family for helping and attending every single year. Now without further ado please welcome the first performer performing This is Gospel' The audience clapped as Mum walked off the stage, the stage went dark and the TV lit up with a mini interview to introduce the performer. The video ended and the girl, Lacey Summers, walked on. Her dance was good which means Derek had high expectations for the last dances. One by one they watched the dancer's interviews and one by one they watched the performances. They were up to number 14 and Derek was getting pretty excited as theses are always the best dancers. Derek has seen ballet dances to some pretty unique songs, so when Teenagers by My Chemical Romance started playing Derek wasn't surprised. It was a duet and a girl and boy stood up there, the girl being a teenager and the boy being an adult. The dance flowed well and the story line went well with it. Derek could tell their story was all about rebelliousness. When the dance ended the audience stood up and cheered, Derek and the others all stood up and clapped along. Derek's mind wanted to see the last dance. It would have had to beat that and that would have been hard to beat. The duet walked of stage and the TV screen lit up again. All of a sudden Derek heard the familiar laughter of Stiles, and when he looked at the screen Stiles was laughing and running his hand through his hair. Derek was shocked, how did Stiles keep this a secret with werewolves around? Derek's mouth was slightly open in shock and sure enough so was everyone else's in the pack. Except for Scott because of course Scott knew. Derek put his attention back to the screen because if Stiles was the last dancer than he was the best one.   
'Hi! I'm Stiles Stilinski, I am 18 years old and I am from the small town of Beacon Hills. I got into dancing when I was 6, my Mum and I both shared the same passion for dance y'know she helped me, taught me, took me to classes and supported me through it. When I was 10 she passed away and I stopped dancing for a while, I couldn't handle the pain. But my Dad and my best friend Scott helped me get back up on my feet and they helped me start to dance again.' Stiles gave a small smile to the camera and someone muttered something. Stiles' eyes went wide and he turned back to the camera.   
'This dance is about 3 personal things which I will share. One thing is the self esteem issues I have had since forever and the second thing is about personal experiences of being ignored by friends,' When Stiles said that Derek felt a pang of guilt and he knew the rest of the pack felt like that as well because he could smell guilt. 'The last meaning behind this dance is that I am in love with this guy. I mean I don't think he knows because he has been around for a while and I don't think he shares the feelings back. So know that you all know my life story I will now perform to you Golden song credits to Fall Out Boy' Stiles winked at the camera and the TV went blank. When Stiles mentioned him loving someone he felt a pang in his heart. He knew Stiles was to good for him anyway. Derek watched as Stiles walked on stage wearing nothing but skin tone pants (God help him). Stiles set himself into his starting position and the music started. Derek watched how Stiles lost the clumsiness he usually possessed and danced gracefully along to the music. He watched him leap and turn and run across the stage. The most overwhelming thing about Stiles' dance was the emotion in it. He expressed so many emotions in the way he moved and how he expressed it in his facials. By the time the second chorus had come around Derek knew why Stiles was the best dancer there. Derek felt so many overwhelming emotions during Stiles' routine. By the end of the dance everyone was crying, when Stiles finished his dance the audience erupted with cheers and clapping. Derek stood up almost instantly clapping and cheering. The pack was doing the same thing. Stiles looked over the crowd and smiled at someone in front row, Derek assumed it was the Sheriff. Stiles stood up and exited off the stage. Each dancer came on again and took a bow, as soon as Stiles came back on the pack cheered like crazy. Derek stood there cheering softly but clapping loudly and smiling like an idiot. Stiles eyes gazed around the crowd when he finally locked eyes with Derek, he flustered a little bit. He looked at the row and when he saw the rest of the pack he quickly took his final bow and ran off stage awkwardly. Derek excused himself and ran up the stairs between the seat rows. Derek ran into the "dancer only" section and smelt out Stiles' scent. It really wasn't that hard, Derek had fallen in love with his scent so following it was natural. Stiles' scent had led him to Stiles' personal room. Derek saw Stiles pacing and running his fingers through his hair and biting his lip or his signs of anxiousness. Derek takes a deep breath and walks over to Stiles, he stops in front him. When he Stiles turns around he lets out a small shriek.   
'Derek! What are you doing here?!' Stiles asked.  
'I wanted to talk to you.' When Derek replied, Stiles face palmed.  
'No I mean, here. At the production.' Derek was looking down at Stiles who was standing pretty close to him.   
'Well my Mum is Talia, so I have pretty much grown up with this my whole life. I go to every show with Laura and Cora manages the front desk and helps around a lot.' Derek explained to Stiles how he also had tremendous respect to dancers which made Stiles smile.  
'Well I thought Talia and Cora looked familiar. Wait… Aren't you mad? Or curious?' Stiles' eyebrows fuzzled up together and his nose scrunched up slightly.   
'Why would I be mad?' Now Derek raised his eyebrows in questions at Stiles.  
'Well. I didn't tell you guys I was doing this I figured you'd be angry.'  
'God no, shocked yeah. Angry no. I understand you have your reasons and I understand that sometimes it's too personal to share.' Derek whispered the last part of the sentence as if it was personal. Derek and Stiles had practically no space left between them.   
'You know you danced amazingly tonight.' Derek whispered.  
'Really?' Stiles looked at Derek with his bright eyes.   
'Yeah' Derek breathed out in awe. Stiles took in a deep breath.   
That amazing guy I'm in love with is you.'   
'Really?' Derek's heart was beating so fast every werewolf in a 20 mile radius could probably hear it.   
'Yeah.'   
Stiles closed the gap between them and suddenly they were kissing. The kiss started out soft and sweet but soon turned to desperate and wanting. Stiles ran his hands through Derek's hair and Derek kissed down Stiles' neck. It was only him and Stiles in that moment, lost in their own world of passion. They ended up on the nearby couch, Stiles straddling Derek and Derek holding him for support. They were kissing intensely and Stiles was attempting to unbutton Derek's white button down. Stiles got halfway through unbuttoning Derek's shirt when the door burst open. Stiles and Derek immediately stopped kissing and leapt apart from each other. Cora walked in and her eyes went wide.   
'Holy Shit!' Cora shrieked and so did Stiles, well he screamed.  
'What the hell, Cora!' Derek yelled, trying to figure out where to put his hands. He settled with crossing them over his chest.   
'I was getting Stiles because all the dancers had left their rooms and his Dad and the pack wanted to see him. Also Mum is looking for you but your both in here getting a piece of each others ass!' Cora spoke with humor in her voice and Derek was glaring at her.   
'Nearly getting a piece of each other's ass…' Stiles muttered angrily, Derek held back laughter whilst Cora rolled her eyes.   
'Well… whatever the case, you two better get out there before they think you're dead. If you aren't out within 5 minutes I'm telling everyone.' Cora winked and shut the door behind her. Stiles and Derek both sighed simultaneously and stared at each other. Stiles walked over and helped Derek fix up his tux, Derek could smell anxiety coming off of him.   
'Stiles? What's wrong?' Derek asked.   
'Well… Does this mean we're dating or was that just a- a one time thi-thing.' Stiles stammered at Derek pushed Stiles' chin up so he was looking at him.   
'Of course we're dating.' Derek whispered, kissing him slowly. Stiles pulled back quickly.   
'We only have 5 minutes!' He shouted and ran to his bag across the room. Derek tried not to feel too disappointed about Stiles putting a shirt on. Derek watched as Stiles put on jeans and a black shirt that had NERD written on it. Stiles was shoving things into his bag, Derek looked into the mirror and tried to fix his disheveled hair. It didn't work. He looked over at Stiles and noticed his hair was disheveled as well, you could also see a line of hickeys forming on his neck. Derek blushed slightly.   
'C'mon Sourwolf, Let's go meet our future!' Derek grabbed Stiles hand and they walked out the door together. 

0o0

Stiles heart leapt when Derek grabbed his hand. He just smiled to himself and kept walking. When Stiles walked out the door with Derek in tow the pack cat called and jeered. Stiles left Derek with the pack and he went over to speak to his Dad who was with Ms. McCall.   
'Stiles! Congratulations my boy. I am so proud of you son.' He hugged his Dad in a tight embrace. His Dad smiled happily at him.   
'Your Mum would be proud too.' Dad murmured, Stiles nodded and hugged his Dad again.   
'Stiles… You and Derek huh?' His Dad nodded to his line of hickeys on his neck. Stiles blushed and pushed his Dad, his Dad just laughed and told him to go over to his friends. As soon as he was in arms reach of the pack they all ran over to him and hugged all at once. It was like a puppy pile but standing up.   
'I explained to them why you didn't tell them about dance.' Scott said to him, Stiles nodded his head in thanks.   
'Stiles, you were amazing! I even cried a little bit!' Allison put an arm around him and hugged him tightly. Lydia gave him a kiss on the forehead and smiled at him proudly.   
'Y'know Stilinski considering you are very clumsy, you did very well on stage.' Jackson spoke up from behind Lydia and Stiles smiled, he took it as a compliment. Erica gave him a long hug and Boyd smiled at him. Kira pulled him into a hug next and Scott bro-fisted him.   
'Stiles.' Stiles jumped back and turned around to see Derek. Stiles smiled and walked over to him. He gave Derek a small kiss on the lips and hugged him. Derek hugged back of course.   
'I'm so proud of you.' Derek whispered.   
'I know.'   
'No, not just with dancing. But with everything. Like the research you do, the danger you face and just everything in general.'   
Stiles smiled and nuzzled his head deeper into Derek's shoulder, he was pretty sure he even heard someone say 'why are they so disgustingly cute.'   
Stiles didn't care at the moment he had everything he wanted. 

-FIN-


End file.
